tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Erick Taylor
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.7 meters |- | Weight: | 163 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Black |- | Eye Color: | Hazel |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Elliot Taylor |- | Current Status: | Deceased (Pinned under elevator or thrown off) |- | Location: | Caribbean Sea |- | Allies: | Blaine Marcius Devon Warwick Max Huleus |- | Enemies: | Garrett Bishop Elliot Taylor Don Gavin |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Divided we Fall |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Divided we Fall |} Erick Ethan Taylor is a character created by Isaac Tessman and is a secondary antagonist in Divided we Fall. The Legacy of Erick *''Divided we Fall'' Name origin Erick's name has no real origin. Appearance Elliot is of average height and has a slim, yet fit build. He has black, neat hair and blue eyes. For a majority of the game he can be seen wearing a standard S&C uniform, which consist of a grey short-sleeved thermal shirt, a backpack, and dark cargo pants. In the missions that center around him as the main target, he wears a tuxedo over this outfit, minus the backpack. Personality In opposition to his brother, Elliot, he is very well-mannered and intelligent. He has a briefly used, dry sense of humor. Abilities *Extensive military training: Erick is well-trained in the armed forces disciplines, and has mentioned that he was once a part of the Air Force. He has considerable experience in live combat. *Genius-level intellect: Erick has an enviable skillset in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. *Computer expert: Elliot has proven himself to be a highly skilled computer expert. He is a highly-skilled computer hacker, capable of hacking into any computer system, which makes him a valuable asset to Marcius. He is more than able to bypass most firewalls. *Exceptional Marksmanship: Wanting to be different from his brother, who learned martial arts, Erick had his father teach him how to hunt. He became a award-winning hunter in his town and hunted into his late teens, where he joined the USMC and became a sharpshooter. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Erick is a skilled fighter, having developed his skills during his time as a soldier. He is a better hand-to-hand combatant than most modern soldiers. *Exceptional physical condition: Erick engages regularly in intense exercises and shooting practice. *Expert military operator: Erick is well-versed in intelligence gathering, decoding ciphers and other coded messages, infiltration, and espionage. *Bilingualism: Based on what has been currently shown, Erick is capable of speaking English and Russian fluently. Gallery ErickPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Divided we Fall Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Divided we Fall Characters Category:Divided we Fall Bosses Category:Bosses